


Daddy's Girl

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Plushophilia, Restraints, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't sure what he wants. He only knows he wants it all. </p>
<p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

Louis's prick is stiff in his nappy. He's been stiff for a while, but he stays where he is, cradled in Daddy's lap, all curled up in his teddy-patterned sleepsuit. He's been a tiny baby for almost a day this time, the real world starting to slip away from him, finally, his daddy stroking his hair away from his face and letting Louis drink bottle after bottle. Louis's big teddy bear is on the bed next to them and part of Louis wants to rub his willy over his teddy's fur.

Whenever Louis wriggles, his nappy crinkles. He loves that sound, and the smell of baby powder and his baby wipes.

"Who's my best helpless little baby girl, huh? Is it you, Lou?" Daddy asks. 

"Dada," Louis says, shifting a little so that his nappy crinkles again. "Dada."

"Have you got a wet nappy like a little helpless baby? Does Daddy need to change you?"

He is a helpless little baby. He loves that. 

"All dry." Daddy runs his hand over the front of Louis's sleepsuit, down over his nappy. "Someone's got a hard willy, don't they? Do you want your teddy to touch your naughty place?"

Louis isn't sure what he wants. To be touched until he spurts, to be cradled close to his Daddy, to wet himself in his big, crinkly nappy. All of those things.

"My beautiful little baby," Daddy says. "It's overwhelming, isn't it? Everything you need. Daddy has to look after you for everything, don't I?" He lays out Louis's big teddy bear in Louis's cot, and then helps Louis to lie on top of him, still in his nappy and his sleepsuit. Louis can't help but rock down against his teddy, even as Daddy is tying his dummy on with a pink bow. It's thick in Louis' mouth, and Louis can already feel himself starting to drool like a little baby. He can feel his willy getting even harder as Daddy velcros the soft pink cuffs closed around his wrists, fastening them to the corners of the cot so that he has to stay lying on his front, on top of his teddy. When Daddy fastens the cuffs around his ankles too, he can't help but start to rub his nappy over his teddy. His little prick is so hard in his nappy.

"There we are," Daddy goes on, patting Louis's bottom. "All nice and safe like a proper little baby."

Louis sucks furiously on his dummy, dribble running out of the corner of his mouth. His nappy crinkles as he rubs himself against his furry teddy.

"Such a good baby girl," Daddy tells him, still stroking his bottom through his nappy. "Playing with your teddy like a good little baby."

He is a good little baby. He's the best little baby. Daddy is a little blurry today because Louis isn't wearing his contacts or his glasses, and Louis likes it like that. He keeps rubbing his willy on his teddy bear, and his nappy keeps crinkling as he moves. 

"Daddy's going to keep looking after you," Daddy goes on. "Everything you need, baby girl, everything you want. Daddy will look after it for you, so you can just be the tiny little baby you need to be. Are you going to spurt in your nappy, baby? Like a good baby girl?"

Louis pants around his dummy. He's so close to it. He's so safe and looked after in his nappy, in his cot that's all his, put down for a nap like a real baby. Everything else has just slipped away, and he's a baby, a baby with a hard willy and a daddy who's everything to him, and who looks after him and protects him and lets him have everything he needs. He is going to spurt in his nappy. The restraints round his wrists and ankles are going to leave him just where he is, on his front in his cot, lying on his naughty teddy in a nappy. 

Daddy strokes his hand down over Louis's bottom and in between his legs. "Such a pretty girl," Daddy says, stroking his hand over Louis's balls as Louis rubs down on his teddy. "Aren't you a pretty girl for Daddy? You're going to be Daddy's baby girl as long as you want to, aren't you, baby? Lots of naps and nappy changes and bottles with Daddy. You're not big enough for anything else, are you?"

Louis isn't. He's not big enough for anything else. His big teddy makes him feel so tiny. Just a little, little girl. 

Daddy keeps touching him. "Spurt for Daddy, baby."

Louis cries as he spurts into his nappy, as he rocks down onto his teddy bear and gives into it. He keeps rocking even as Daddy's shushing him, stroking his back and his bottom but not taking off the restraints. He's just a little baby, nothing more. Just a tiny, little baby, helpless and loved. He sucks noisily on his dummy, not even opening his eyes as Daddy wipes his chin free of drool. 

"Daddy loves you, baby girl," Daddy tells him, soft and soothing, still rubbing Louis's back. "My helpless baby girl."

Louis falls asleep half way through wetting himself, happy and loved.


End file.
